Into the Light
by sweetlittlething
Summary: Life dealt us a cruel hand of fate, and though it'd tell us we'd fail and fail, time and again, we'd try and succeed at it anyway. - AlicexElliot, Lacie!Glen!Reincarnation plot. Please review.
1. Start of Something Beautiful

**A/N: **Hi guys. So I write some fics for the less popular pairings, and guess what? Very few reviews. Hopefully not because I suck at writing T^T, but because there aren't many fans of the pair or that some don't bother reviewing. So please, I'm still new to this, so please review. Hoping this is a good one, ~sweetlittlething 3.

**P.S** I do not own Pandora Hearts. This is an AU Fic. While it does have its ties to canon, such as the reincarnations, Alice is the reincarnation of Lacie while Elliot is Glen. Those are the prime similarities between the manga/anime and my fic (though there are a few more that must remain _secret _for now).

**In memorium to Elliot. NOES BRO, your death was sad yet epically beautiful Dx**

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>

_"Where did you run off to, my sweet, dearest Alice?"_

_I was still so young... well, it's only been fifteen months since then... that fateful day, the day I'll treasure for the rest of my life. That day, I was angry and nervous, and that day, you said you felt 'happy' for the first time in a long time. I even remember your dress. It was pink, wasn't it? Yes, I remember. Even though you proclaimed it wasn't exactly your favourite colour, I still thought you looked beautiful. You always did. I can remember your face too ... it was so lonely. Even though I wouldn't admit it to your face, I wanted to see you ... smile? Ugh, I'm not good with stuff like this..._

_that day, I remember you looking at me, and then all of a sudden I wanted to try harder for you, to do my best for you...!_

_That day, it was the start of so many things, wasn't it? So many beautiful, yet painful things... _

_the day I met you, Alice._

_..._

"Will you _stop _playing that infuriating tune? It IS my composition, y'know!" Elliot barked furiously, as Leo relucantly put away the small musicbox they had just handcrafted the previous afternoon. Groaning in relief, the sandy blonde haired Nightray rubbed his temples before returning to his music sheet, furiously scribbling random words before finally scrunching up the sheet and throwing it away in frustration. Meanwhile, Leo, his oldest companion and friend, watched in silent amusement at his master's antics, barely stiftling a chuckle as the fiery Nightray's attempt to toss the paper in the bin missed epically. it was too bad for Leo that Elliot had accute senses.

"What was that?" his master suddenly snapped at the dark haired boy, while Leo smiled innocently behind his long hair and glasses. "Nothing at all, Elliot _sama._"

Elliot huffed, turning back to his fresh sheet. "That's what I thought." he answered back smugly, as he started writing various words all over the page once more.

Leo understood his friend's frustrations and aggravations, though. Standing up from his place by the box window, where he could admire the gentle atmosphere of summer, he walked over to look over his friend's shoulder, reading each and every one of the young Nightray's thoughts.

_"Gentle Breeze", "Summer Remembered", "Memories"... _these phrases and many more which Leo considered 'sappy' in some context were scribbled roughly all over the once empty page, Elliot's pen moving a mile a minute as he tried to think of more and more words.

But these words were not just for fun brainstorming. There was a much deeper need for the pursuit of such words.

Song title.

Elliot had just finished composing his newest and possibly most brilliant piece, one of gentle and sweet melodies that soothed the soul and calmed the mind. It was preciously beautiful, like the fragments of a young maiden's dreams.

The only problem was, it lacked one thing: a title.

Leo never could have predicted how eager or determined Elliot was to find a title for his composition; his friend staying up all night and morning just pondering good titles. _"It needs to be something elegant, strong, yet delicate all at once." _Elliot had explained wildly, passionately. _"But what..."_

"Elliot!" a voice shouted suddenly. "Elliot, come down for supper! You haven't come out of your room the whole day! Your mother is getting worried! Also, the Baskervilles are coming over soon!" a maid's voice echoed, causing Elliot to slam the pen down in frustration. "Argh, stupid song! Why can't I find a good title for you?"

Leo smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. "Why don't you have something to eat first? And then take a shower, you reek." he added playfully, knowing it would rile the boy up.

"Shut up!" Elliot growled, already getting up. As Leo walked out of the room, leaving Elliot to his solitude, the blonde boy looked back at his composition once last time before heading into the shower.

_'Will I ever find a name for you, my beautiful song?'_

.

.

.

"Greetings, Baskerville Family. Welcome to our humble Nightray Estate." Elliot's father announced proudly, civily shaking hands with the extravagantly dressed strangers as they stepped into the manor. Elliot and Leo watched in curiosity, Leo's face passive while Elliot's scrunched up in disdain. He hated interacting with new people. Last time, he'd had to spend time with a boy named 'Oz' from the Vessalius House, and he could've sworn it was the most agonisingly painful way to spend an afternoon. The kid looked like he was ten, and yet he was the same age as he? Proposterous! The only reason he could tolerate the kid was due to the fact his adopted brother Gilbert seemed to adore the Vessalius so much. Even if his real brothers hated Gilbert and Vincent, didn't mean Elliot shared the same ideas...

As the eighteen year old watched in mild disinterest and dislike as he peered at each of the new faces, he sneered. The only reason his family mingled with others was to gain influence, as well as show off their splendid wealth and home. Though he was raised to be high-class and royal, he much rather preferred listening to the gentle hum of cicadas while reading his book in the garden than speaking to people he wasn't interested in about mindless topics such as politics. It was such a bore.

"Why do I have to go? Why can't Claude, Vanessa or Ernest go instead?" Elliot protested angrily. He swore, those older siblings of his...!

But the Duchess would have none of it.

"Nonesense," his mother scolded, wagging her finger temperamentally, "you know Claude and Vanessa are busy studying abroad, for atleast a few more weeks. As for Ernest... well you know him, always chasing girls." she sighed irritably, reminsicing of her son's flirty and flighty ways with girls. "Anyways!" she clapped, changing topic, "Gilbert and Vincent are not here, Fred's still on his travels, so that leaves just you! Maybe you can meet some nice girls from the Baskerville family, and then..." she trailed off suggestively.

"Mother!" Elliot whined, face red. "Please, not in front of Leo!"

... and that was it. No more discussions, Elliot was forced to join the meeting of the two societies, scowling bitterly as he observed the mingling from inside the living room, Leo by his side.

"Gah! Despicable! I really hate such things, you know that, Leo?" Elliot growled. "I could be using this time to... I don't know, find a song title or finish my assignments? But _no_, instead I have to be out here in the hot sun, blabbing to people I don't even know nor want to know about stuff such as... the weather or something! Ridiculous!"

"You know you've been cooped up in your room all weekend. Atleast try to seem interested in them, who knows, maybe you'll even meet someone nice, just like your mother said." Leo offered in an amused tone, before pushing the blonde into the courtyard to meet the Baskervilles. So far, no one appeared to be of his age (God forbid anyone be like that stupid 'Oz' who could pass off as an eight year old) .

"Ah!" Elliot suddenly stammered, as he staggered to gain footing from his friend's 'helpful little' push. Blushing furiously upon realising that everyone was now gazing at him, he regained his composure, dressed in his elegant crisp white Latowidge uniform, as requested by his mother (he had ruined his other suits just to make sure he didn't have to go public, but he hadn't counted on his mother falling back on his uniform).

"Pleasure to meet you all," he pleasantly greeted, "my name is Elliot."

Some smiled, others just stared in strong uncomfortable curiosity before turning back to their respective conversations. Good, atleast he didn't have to talk to anyone.

Remaining as merely a bystander, quietly observing the civil chatter amongst his own family and the 'Baskervilles', Elliot looked down at the crimson wine in his glass. Swivelling it around, half-bored and half-interested in the gentle swirl of the red liquid, he didn't notice the oncoming oblivious-to-his-presence (and vice versa) woman heading his way. He also wasn't aware of the inevitable collision coming his way.

"AH!" the pink-haired woman squealed, as she fell to the floor, ruffles of her scarlet dress surrounding her curvaceous form as Elliot tried to comprehend why he was suddenly pressed against the baked tiles of the summer patio, his head aching. "What the..."

"YOU!" a shrill voice shrieked, as Elliot quickly pulled himself up, head still reeling. The first thing he saw was a face with two sharp magenta eyes, and... was that... pink hair?

_'Ugh, damn it...' _Elliot thought, head pounding, _'Where is all that **noise **coming from? And why is that woman shouting...? And all these pinks and reds...'_

As he was re-acquainted with his senses, Elliot stared in sheer horror at the furious woman in front of him, his thoughts fitting together like pieces in a puzzle.

Her dress...

his wine...

Crap.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her expression one of crazed rage as she proceeded to scold him. "You ruined my dress, you hear me! This is my _favourite_, my _favourite _dress! And you stained it!"

Everyone watched in interest at the woman's almost-hysterical banter at the poor boy, her lovely frilly dress splattered with wine while the recipient of her wrath recoiled, obviously fearing for his life. Some watched, thriving from the scandal, while others smiled in amusement. Elliot did neither.

"WELL! "the pink haired woman finally huffed, Elliot surprised it was over as she proceeded to getting right into his face, hands on hips, "What do you have to say for yourself, hm?"

Elliot gulped, light blue eyes scanning the crowd for answers, anything that could deliver him from the wrathful banshee in front of him. Just a few snickers, some ashamed expressions (his mother's, for one). Nope, there was none.

"Well..." he started hesitantly, face aflame, "I'm... sorry?"

The woman's expression suddenly turned to one of pure shock, as if in disbelief, anger literally melting away from her beautiful features. _'Oh god, what now!' _Elliot thought, panicked. _'Please don't kill mepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme-'_

"Elliot?" she asked suddenly in a surprised manner, her eyes searching his own for answers he did not know. At this, Elliot couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, his cheeks blooming with red as he gulped. The beast was calm, and this was his chance to attempt to patch things up (hopefully) before she went pyscho bitch on his ass again.

"Uh," he gulped, rubbing the back of his head, "yes?" he answered hurriedly, remembering his manners as his face turned a bright red.

The woman suddenly let out a wicked girlish giggle, startling him. "That's wonderful! Elliot! What a splendid name! Oh, Elliot! Elliot!" she exclaimed joyfully, crushing him in a tight hug as she spun him around. Surprisingly, she had a great amount of strength.

Meanwhile, Elliot, suffocating in her vice-grip hold, struggled to comprehend what had just happened. From wrathful and furious to bubbly and polite? The woman's facade had changed so quickly, it made him question reality itself. "Lily!" the pinkette suddenly shouted, looking back happily at the crowd, "Look, it's Elliot!"

'Lily', a small girl with a blonde bob and big blue eyes came up, peering at his face, as if inspecting him. Uncomfortable, Elliot leaned back, blushing as the previous woman snaked her arms around his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Elliot..." she murmured, as if trying to piece together a puzzle. "Oh, Elliot! Wow!" she cried out, hugging him tightly. "Elliot's here, Elliot's here!" the little girl squealed, jumping up and down estatically as Elliot momentarily pinched himself. the atmosphere had suddenly shifted, the once tense environment now relaxed and a little bit too exciting, for Elliot's tastes atleast. If anything, it only made him more afraid.

"Wha-?" was all Elliot could say before he was smothered into a tight hug once more.

"Oh, Lotti, look!" Lily cried, pointing at his eyes, as he blushed even more than he had ever done so in his life, suffocating as she finally released him, much to his relief. "His eyes!" she specified, as Lotti leaned down to stare at them herself, "they're so pretty, ne~?" she said excitedly, "just like the ocean!"

Charlotte's face turned bright. "Wow, you're right, Lily!" the older woman nodded, "they _are _beautiful! Why, they're exactly my type..." she added, smiling seductively as Elliot squirmed in embarrassment.

_'Leo dammit,' _Elliot cursed, eyes scanning his surroundings for the familiar round glasses, _'Leo, where are you?' _he pleaded in desperation. _'Probably laughing at you right now.' _his conscience sneered.

"Elliot!" Lily proclaimed suddenly, cherub-like face smiling up at him with twinkling eyes, "will you come to the Baskerville Estate some time? Please?"

Elliot was confused. Scratch that, he was bewildered, not to mention slightly delusional. What was happening? Just five minutes ago he'd made a fool of himself, now they were acting as if he was a king or their friend or something...

"Well, I-"

"Of course Elliot can come visit! I'm sure he'd _love _to see your beautiful home!" his mother, the Duchess of Nightray, interjected merrily, a jovial air surrounding her. The pink haired woman and the blonde girl both smiled in glee.

"Is that so! Waah, you're so cool Elliot! Come by tomorrow, will you? And you _still _have to get my dress cleaned, y'know!" Lotti cried cheerfully. Something was wrong. She... had changed so quickly, _too _quickly, it seemed fake. Elliot rubbed his forehead. Or maybe he was just being paranoid again.

"Yeah Elliot!" Lily nodded vigorously, grabbing hold of one of his arms, "you've _gotta _come! Or else... or else... _she'll _be lonely..." Lily trailed off, looking adorably sad right on cue.

"Uh..." Elliot started, taking note of his mother's sharp look, "I... guess?" he said, trying to convince himself.

Lily's face brightened. "Ah~! You're the best, Elliot-nii!" Lily proclaimed, suddenly adding the suffix Elliot had never counted on hearing connected to his name, "the absolute best in the world!~"

"Might I inquire where his brothers and sister are, Lady Nightray?" the pinkette asked politely, all attention on Elliot now gone, much to his joyful relief. The Duchess sighed irritably. "Ah, you must understand, Madam Charlotte, that..."

and that was it. Elliot walked away in his stupor, the noise simply blending into the background as he went over to recover to where the amused Leo was watching.

"Leo..." Elliot murmured, in a daze, as his hand remained on his forehead, feeling lightheaded as he pressed his free hand against the wall to steady himself, "what the _hell_ just happened?"

.

.

.

So that was how he ended up the way he was now. Irritated, not to mention a little nervous, the youngest Nightray sighed, gloved fingers running through his unruly soft hair as Leo stood a fair distance away, hands behind his back as he smiled at his master.

"Dammit, why did _I _have to go! And why can't you go with me?" Elliot barked, his agitation rising furiously as Leo calmly rocked to and fro' on his feet, smiling.

"You know it would be impolite of me to come as an uninvited guest," Leo answered smoothly, "plus Gilbert sama and Vincent sama are coming back from the Vessalius home. The Duchess would probably want me to keep them from Ernest sama's wrath. He came back today, you know?" Though Elliot shared a much different perspective than him, Ernest loved making their two adopted siblings' lives miserable, even beating them at times for miniscule things. It was something that was frowned upon yet never talked about nor discussed in the Nightray home. It was little wonder why Gilbert and Vincent often went to the stupid Oz's home for much of the day.

Elliot groaned. "Ugh! I can't _believe _this! This is so stupid!"

Leo ignored he comment, his attention snapped to something far more interesting. "Look, it's that woman..."

The large gates creaking open, Elliot watched a single pink-haired head poke out from behind the grand wooden double doors, the head's expression excited and estatic. "Elliot!" she shouted, voice booming. "You're here! Come in, come in!"

Elliot looked back at his servant, who smiled apologetically. "Good luck. And as your mother said, 'maybe you'll meet some nice girls', hm?"

Elliot simply scowled, already strutting away indignantly. "I hate you, you know that?"

.

.

.

It had been around twenty minutes since his arrival, and already Elliot was sinking in his desperation to go home. Of course, the touring of the Baskerville home was grand and... lovely, but he had so much better things to do than this (in his opinion). The pink haired woman, introduced as Lotti, incessantly babbled on while the small girl Lily had joined them temporarily before leaving for some 'errands'. Now they were in the courtyard, admiring the lush gardens and wild arrays of roses scattered about.

"... these roses have been growing since over one hundred years ago, did you know?" Charlotte chattered, holding a red one delicately in the palm of her hand as she admired its fragrance. "And as for the blue ones, they've been bred exclusively all the way from Prussia... Elliot?" she trailed off, noticing his state of intrigue.

Rising up from the secluded yet beautiful garden was a lone, white tower, ascending in to the heavens, a single form against the stark blue sky.

"A tower...?" Elliot asked, his curiosity piqued. He'd always been a lover for fairytales, myths, and knights, so maybe...

"Ah yes, Elliot!" Charlotte exclaimed, embracing him suddenly from behind. "The tower! It's very special, don't you think?"

"It looks..." Elliot spoke, trying to find the right words, "lonely."

Charlotte's merriment ceased for one moment, her hug loosening just the slightest bit. "Yes, that's true, but... would you like to see what's inside? It's a very beautiful place inside, you know."

Elliot blushed, a little startled yet pleased. "Sure, I suppose I would like to."

Charlotte smiled, holding her hands out to him. "Alright then," she announced, grasping his own gloved hands, "let's go!"

.

.

.

The winding ascension of the stairs inside the structure were long and seemingly endless, yet Elliot persevered, curious of what secrets the tower contained. _'For it to be so high up,' _he thought excitedly, _'maybe there is a monster inside! Or, like Rapunzel, or a grand Baskerville treasure...'_

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Charlotte not even panting as she held up her magenta gown, produced a key from inside her garment, twisting it in the rusty keyhole. It looked almost as if it were never opened.

"Ah yes, here we go." she sighed as it clicked, the rickety door swinging open. "The grand surprise... presenting to you, Elliot..."

Elliot eagerly rushed to the front, blue eyes focused for the grand surprise -

_'What is it, what is it?'_

"... Miss Alice B Rabbit!"

Elliot's heart stopped. _'What... someone's been living up here, all this time?-'_

Slowly, yet ever so surely, as if awoken from her enchantment, a figure dressed in an elegant flowing pink dress adorned with ribbons and lace turned around, her beautiful garnet eyes blinking, as if she had just risen from a deep slumber.

"E...to?" the girl murmured sleepily, her voice sweet and soft, "is someone there?"

.

.

.

'Alice' was a young girl, looking around 15 to 16 (but she was still _so _youthful!) with a soft head of long chocolate brown locks and a petite stature. Her eyes were a stunning violet, while her dress was a soft pink, flowing elegantly all around her. Held in her arms was a white rabbit plush, while perched on her window sill was an obedient cat, licking its paw pleasantly as the gold bell tied around its neck jingled gently.

"A... lice?" Elliot muttered in a dazed stupor, still trying to comprehend what he had just discovered. A girl. That was the big surprise? If there was anyone amused, it certainly wasn't him.

Charlotte seemed thrilled. "Alice!" she exclaimed, her voice highly bubbly as she lunged forth, hugging the girl tightly. "Alice, you're awake!"

Alice blinked. "Yes..." Alice mumbled, her eyes adjusting to the light, "yes... I'm awake..."

Charlotte ignored the sad look on the girl's face, grasping the younger one's hands in her own gleefully. "And you're wearing the dresses I picked! And the rabbit I picked! Wah, Alice I'm glad you stopped wearing those distasteful dark clothes! You look _much _better!" Elliot failed to notice the way the girl's face fell even more at this remark.

"Yes..." Alice replied softly, stroking the white rabbit in her arms gently. "Yes, I suppose pink is better than red afterall..."

"Well Alice!" Charlotte clapped, moving along, "I've brought with you a visitor today! Alice, may I present to you, Elliot Nightray! Ta-dah!" Charlotte announced, bowing towards the blonde boy. "E-eh?" Elliot stammered, pointing to himself. "Me?"

Charlotte giggled, innocent-like, earning a shiver from Alice. "Why of course, Elliot! Today I brought you here to keep Alice company!"

Elliot blushed. Him and her... friends? Absurd! The only person worthy of _his _friendship was Leo, and perhaps Gil and Vincent...

"Well, I..."

"Oh, come on Elliot!" Lotti pouted, hands on hips. "Alice here is rather lonely, and I'm sure she'd _love _it if you just had a chat with her. Isn't that right, Alice?"

Alice, as if she hadn't been listening the whole time, suddenly sat up, nodding her head vigorously. "Y-yes!" she agreed, "I'd love that! Please... ah... Elliot _kun..._" the girl pleaded, her eyes sparkling and cheeks blushing.

_'She's so cute!' _Elliot thought, panicked, trying to supress a squee as his cheeks bloomed with pink. _'How can I say no now! Damn it!'_

Elliot sighed, resigned to his fate. "Alright..." he grumbled, still blushing, "I'll do it then."

Alice's face brightened. "Really? Thankyou, Elliot kun. I'm glad you decided to stay." she smiled elegantly.

Charlotte smiled at the exchange of the two. "Good! Now that you two are acquainted," she said, clapping her hands once more, "I'll leave you two alone."

Elliot looked at her, confused. "Ah, but Lotti san," he said, trying to sound polite, "where are you going?"

Lotti laughed, sauntering towards the young man, grasping his chin in her hand, beautiful eyes gazing into his own. "Ah, Elliot, so many questions, yet no answers... you sure are a cute boy, huh?" she teased.

Alice suddenly jumped up from her chair. "Thankyou, Charlotte oneesan! Please leave Elliot kun and I to talk now. Thankyou for visiting me today."

Charlotte's face flashed with unbridled irritation, just enough for Elliot to catch it, before it returned back to its usual cheery facade. "Alright then, Alice. I'll see you two later." she calmly replied, before stepping out.

As soon as Alice was sure Lotti's presence had disappeared, she sighed gruffly, setting the white rabbit down and kicking off her dainty heels. She also proceeded to start to pull of her pink dress, revealing a white nightgown underneath, to which Elliot passionately objected to.

"AH! What the h-hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled, reaching forth to pull down her pink dress.

"That demon is gone!" Alice's muffled voice came out, sounding wilder and ... different. "That means I can take off this stupid dress! Ugh, I HATE pink!"

Elliot blinked, still feeling dizzy. "W-w-what? What happened to your voice? You seemed so..."

"Dainty? Graceful?" she snorted, stubbornly allowing the pink dress to slip back onto her petite frame. "Please, I only do that for those baka Baskervilles." she growled, rubbing Cheshire, her idle cat, on the head. "They always get mad when I act like this, they want me to be all 'proper and lady-like'. As if!" she ranted, as Cheshire mewled in appreciation. "No way should _I, _Alice B Rabbit, be told how to act!"

Elliot was really starting to despise this day. It was just too... strange. "You mean... all that blushing, and cute talk was an act?" he blinked.

"Of course!" Alice declared, resting one foot on the couch as she grinned. "B Rabbit is a great actor, am I not?" she said, pointing to herself arrogantly. The once innocent and sweet aura shrouding her was now one of pride and narcisissm. Almost like ... Elliot's own (though he'll never admit it).

"And you!" she suddenly shouted, pointing to him, a tough look on her face. Elliot jumped, startled. "What?" he stammered. For all he knew, the girl could have been suffering from severe split-personality. He decided he'd best not take any chances by trying anything that may surprise or provoke her. God knows he's learnt that lesson from Lotti.

"You! Why are you here, foolish lowly weakling? How dare you waltz into my room, without _my _permission!" she accused shrilly, her finger pointing at him. Elliot's hasty temper overcame him.

"WHAT! I didn't even _want _to come here, that damn woman Lotti 'oneesan' practically forced me! God, why is everyone psycho around here!" he shouted, waving his arms about madly.

The question hung in the air as Elliot growled, the young girl ignoring him as she pridefully plopped onto the elegant lounge chair. "Fine then! Be that way!" he huffed. "I mean, I was just going to ask you about why you were up here anyway...!"

Alice hmphed, crossing her arms indignantly. "Well, if you must know," she huffed, refusing to meet his eyes as a bittersweet expression crossed her face, "the Baskervilles have kept me up here for **six years.**" Alice paused, her temper dropping all the more as her face saddened. She rose into a sitting position, hands tight fists in her lap as she spoke on, downcast, Cheshire rubbing against her legs soothingly. "And then... no one came. No one visited. For six years I stayed in this tower, alone, with no memory about how my life was _before _I was imprisoned here," she continued bitterly, Elliot's once flaring temper now replaced with sympathy and sadness. _'Six years... alone? This girl...?' _he thought, heart pounding.

"...and then, when I asked that stupid Lotti about it, about why they locked me up here," she said, drawing Cheshire against her chest as she tucked her knees in, all traces of rage and pride gone in her voice, nothing but sincerity and sorrow remaining, "she _beat _me. Which is why... which is why I can't disobey her. Or else she does terrible things." she whispered fearfully, the pain still vivid in her mind. She looked up at him, putting on the 'tough girl' mask once again. "That's why," she said gruffly, "that's why I have to act all airheaded and girly-like. And why I can't wear my favourite colours, or do things I like. I don't even know why I'm telling a baka like you this." she laughed harshly.

Elliot remained silent as he slowly approached her, form swaying, eyes obscured by his golden bangs. _'All alone, for this long... no wonder she's so brash and uncivilised, she doesn't know anything else.' _he thought, in a state of shock and sadness. _'How could she? She's never experienced warmth from a friend's smile, or the joy of being able to talk to someone... she's never even had a friend, and she doesn't know why she's even here or why she can't be herself.' _his trail of thoughts continued, growing all the more determined as he stepped forth to the girl in the darkness.

_'She's scared. Scared of what she doesn't know. Scared of everything she cannot trust. That's why, I think...'_

he outstretched his hand -

_'... I think now, I can understand you a little better, Alice... even if we've just met...'_

violet eyes looking into marine blue ones -

'_... just enough so that I can -'_

a wavering hesitation of trust, a flicker of doubt, Alice reaches out her own hand -

_' lead you into the light again.'_

_- _and places it in his.

_"I think for the first time in a long while... I actually feel ... happy."_

Elliot blinked, as if their interaction had triggered a divine epiphany. Without warning, a beautiful word unfurled in his mind, a sensation of joy spreading throughout his whole body.

_Lacie._

_"Maybe this meeting... was fate afterall, ne, Alice?"_


	2. Perfect

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks for your reviews. They were all splendid, and really warmed my heart ! ^_^ This is Chapter 2, coming up, dedicated to all of you!

The song is _Kinjirareta Asobi, _a Pandora Hearts OST Character Song. It is Alice's, actually, and it is really beautiful. I recommend you listen to it, as well as ALL of PH's music. They're beautifully composed. Of course, _Cradle _is also part of the PH OST.

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Two.<strong>

_You were perfect._

_From the moment I first laid my eyes on you, and your messy, unruly brown hair and those big, violet eyes of yours, I knew it._

_I just would have never admitted it._

_You were beautiful, untainted, hidden away from the cruel world's spoils..._

_everything I'd imagined 'perfect' would be._

_And when you sang..._

_I fell deeper and deeper for you._

_Isn't that right?_

_My perfect, precious, beautiful Alice..._

_My Alice..._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice demanded, as she watched the sandy haired Nightray write on his crumpled piece of composition paper. It had been a little while since their 'connection' and Elliot's epiphany, and now the dark haired girl watched in impatient fury as the young man silently and determinedly worked on his... whatever he was doing. Which brought Alice back to her point:

"MANSERVANT, I demand you tell me what you're doing at this instance!"

Elliot, too busy to listen to the girl's banterings as he re-wrote his entire masterpiece (_'title included'_, Elliot thought with a smile), suddenly dropped his pen, brain freezing at the moment she uttered those words from her pretty little lips (Crap, did he just call her lips _pretty_?).

"MANSERVANT?" Elliot exclaimed suddenly, getting up from his seat by her grand piano. "I am _not _your manservant, you hear me? I am a respectable noble of the Nightray family! Not anyone's lowly servant! And certainly not _yours_!" he announced dramatically, his pride getting the better of him.

Alice scoffed smugly, a proud, lazy smirk playing on her delicate features as she leaned back in her chair, legs crossed elegantly as she rested her chin on her knuckles, the perfect epitome of a ruthless, calm, cold queen.

"Whatever you say, manservant." she brushed his statement off.

"Why, you-!" Elliot growled, blushing furiously as he sighed angrily, returning back to his work. _'Just ignore that girl, Elliot, you're much too great for her, much too superior, you're the brilliant, dashing Elliot Nightray...'_

Alice, observing the boy's resignation, smirked proudly. So, he had finally decided to submit to her, hm? It was only a matter of time that the dog and his mistress affirmed their roles. She was on top, and that was how it always was. And she liked it that way.

"So..." Alice trailed off, bored after their violent struggles for power. "What _are_ you doing anyway, manservant (she took a stab of satisfaction at his supressed groan each time she mentioned the word)? Writing a story, a diary entry perhaps? Let me help: 'Today I met my beautiful, elegant, amazing mistress, the wonderful Alice B Rabbit. She was so astounding that I kept blushing at her, and-'"

"STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Elliot interrupted swiftly, his cheeks bright red once again. "I'M WRITING MUSIC, OKAY! JUST WRITING SOME BORING OLD MUSIC!" he finally admitted, panting from the sudden outburst.

Rather than laugh at how pansy-like and pathetic he thought she thought composing music was, just as he had expected, the brunette looked up at him, her face devoid of any mockery or prideful sneer. Instead, her face literally lit up, a curious expression set. "Really? You write music?" she asked, sincerely interested.

Alice had always adored music. The grand piano in her room had been an outlet for all her pain and sorrows, playing it after Lotti had given her another brutal beating. It was a comforting presence in her tower, and though she was alone, it kept her feeling warm, despite the fact she was really all alone. Of course, Cheshire kept her company as well.

She didn't really know how to play it. She did not know the official terms in music such as crescendo or flat, nor the actual piano keys' names, but when her fingers hit the smooth, slender ebony and ivory keys, it was like a connection ... she played melodies and tunes that only her heart knew, her grief and pain reflected in each note she played. Though she was inexperienced at playing it, she was as close to the piano as any seasoned pianist was. Cheshire would mewl in appreciation at each piece she played, much to her heart's delight.

"Yeah," Elliot replied, surprised she was taking a genuine interest in his music, "my mother encouraged me to do so ever since I was a child. I'm the youngest Nightray, and I never really had any other expectations bestowed upon me, so music was what I was recognised for."

Alice took the opportunity to sit down next to the young man, looking at all the artfully written clefs, notes and rests, as if they were a tremendously beautiful artwork. Elliot leaned back to observe her face. It was as if she was lost in her own little world, trying to decipher the complicated rhythm. It was enough to make Elliot smile, just ever so slightly.

"Can you play anything?" Alice asked suddenly, startling him. Her violet eyes burned into his face, looking for an answer.

Elliot blushed, trying to cover up his embarrassment with a proud expression.

"Of course!" he scoffed, looking away from her. "I can play the cello and piano easily, far beyond the 8th grade level." he remarked proudly. "I even-"

"Then play something for me." Alice interrupted quietly. The sudden change in the projection of her voice was enough to make Elliot stop his writing completely, triggering him to look up at her face. Crap. Too late.

Set on her face was a pout and blush, her violet eyes shimmering, ever so slightly. _'Crap! She's so... so cute!' _he thought, heart sent into a wild panic.

"Fine." Elliot huffed, pretending to be irritated as he closed his eyes, cheeks burning for the gazillionth time that day. "I'll do it."

Alice smiled. But this time, her proudful and brash nature returned, the smile now a triumphant smirk. "Good. You've learnt to obey your mistress afterall, manservant." she declared, crossing her arms snidely, the aloof air surrounding her enough to snap Elliot back to reality.

"M-MANSERVANT? I told you to stop calling me that! And mistress! Where the hell did you get that from?" Elliot yelled. God, he could have sworn this girl was bipolar or something! First, showing him her 'cute', sweet innocent side (_he did not call her cute, he swore!) _then turning back into her usual brash, rude self. Honestly, and it was all in the span of _five frikkin' minutes!_

She was driving him insane!

"Yeah, yeah." Alice waved him off, nonchalantly. "Just play already, manservant."

Elliot remained silent with his fury, turning back to let his fingers rest on the piano keys. _'I swear, that pyschopathic little...!'_

"What do you want me to play?" he grumbled grudgingly. Alice blinked, surprised. She didn't really have any knowledge of the outside world or music for that matter, so she was clueless.

"Um, let's see..." she trailed off, prying into the world of her blurry memories, "how about I sing the song first, and then play it on the piano once you recognise it? I know the song, but I forgot it's title." she suggested estatically, beaming up at the older boy.

"Ah, alright... you play, and I'll pick up eventually... just try sing in tune, okay?" he smirked, adding the last bit to see the girl's glare.

Alice breathed in. "Alright, here I go..."

.

.

.

Elliot was amazed. Beautifully bewildered, would be more like it. Enchanted. Asphyxiated, but in a good way. It felt like he could just _live _on her voice and forget breathing all together.

Alice's voice. It was sweet, soothing, angelic, serene... Elliot could go on and on about how wonderful it sounded, that soft, gentle voice of hers, yet he could never really do it any justice. It was just that powerful. It was a pure, untainted voice, _her _voice. He could get lost in the moment, for all he cared.

Though he knew the tune, and the piano accompaniment, he decided he'd rather play dumb and pretend he was trying to figure it out, just so he could listen to her wondrous voice.

Elliot smirked inwardly. _'You are **so **smart, Elliot.'_

Though it was a beautiful, uplifting voice, it also made him feel... sad.

_..."nakanaide" anata wa itta_  
><em>nanoni watashi wo<em>  
><em>hitori bocchi ni shita...<em>

_Don't cry, you said... _

_... even so, I was left alone..._

The song was hauntingly paint stakingly beautiful. It was like a reflection of Alice's true feelings. He didn't remember the lyrics like that, yet he allowed her to continue.

_..."ikanaide" watashi wa itta  
>nanoni anata wa hitori bocchi de itta...<em>

_"Don't go, I said"_

_Even so you left me alone_

Then Elliot remembered. Realised. Realised why he wanted to save her from this dark, lonely life so badly, and thrust her into the light, where she would be happy and free, and able to smile again. Where she wouldn't have to fear being hit, where she could be with her friends. With him. Where she didn't have to be so afraid and scared anymore.

He wanted to save her. Save _this._

_tsumetai garasu no mado  
>hitai wo tsukete<br>itoshii anata no  
>otozure wo matteru<br>sou matteru no ...  
><em>

_I place my forehead on the cold glass window_

_waiting for the beloved you's return_

_Yes, I'll be waiting..._

He could see it, in those big, beautiful amethyst eyes of hers. She truly was lonely. This pitifully beautiful, lonesome girl. How greatly he wanted to see her happy, even he didn't know. It scared him. Being this devoted to making this girl, a _stranger_, happy again. But he'd do anything. His heart already told him that.

Yes, he swore it to himself. He'd always be there for her. Never leave her.

_'Alice...'_

_wasuretakunai  
>wasuretai<br>tada tada shizuka ni  
>nemuritsuzuketai ...<br>_

_I don't want to forget..._

_I want to forget..._

_I want to keep sleeping peacefully..._

Each breath she took, each word she slid out of her lips, he'd treasure and protect. Alice, the lonely, sometimes brash, sometimes sweet, always sad, little girl. He'd do anything for her... for her smile...

_watashi ga umareta imi_  
><em>dareka oshiete<em>  
><em>nureta mabuta ni wa<em>  
><em>anata ga ukabu dake<em>  
><em>aa watashi wa dare deshou?<em>  
><em>nee watashi wa dare deshou?<em>

_Th reason I was born_

_Someone tell me_

_In my wet eyes_

_I see only you_

_Ah, who am I?_

_Hey, who am I...?_

Finishing her song, Alice turned to him, her face sad, eyes obscured by her bangs.

Elliot panicked. _'Shit, if she cries, I'll-'_

"So?" Alice asked finally, looking up at him with cold periwinkle eyes, her feelings masked by a forced voice of confidence and assurance.

When Elliot failed to form words in his mouth, Alice scoffed, crossing her arms once more, looking outside of the single window.

"I thought you said you could play the piano for me." Alice remarked. "Why didn't you?"

Elliot looked down. "The truth is, I..." _liked your singing too much to interrupt._

"It doesn't matter about that song anymore." Alice waved, turning her back to him, the black cat stalking her trail silently, before leaping into her arms. "Play any that you wish, manservant."

Yet Elliot was too consumed with his thoughts to even reprimand her for calling him _that _again. She was so sad, it made his heart ache. He knew it sounded sappy, and probably pathetic, but he felt _so bad _for her. That was why he reminded himself of his promise constantly. To bring her back into the light. No one deserved to live like this. No one. Especially not her, for all her rudeness and superiority and beauty. It just wasn't right.

"What about this?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Alice looked up stoically, her hand absentmindedly running through her loyal feline's ebony fur, the tinkling of its bell echoing.

"What is it called?" she asked curiously, black ball of fur settled on the pink fabric of her lap.

"_Cradle_. I used to always play this for my sister, Vanessa, when she was upset. And for my friend, Leo, when he couldn't sleep." he smiled, the fond memories playing back in his mind.

Alice picked up her cat, and swiftly moved back to her original position next to the young musician and noble. Calming his senses, he let his fingers press against the keys, his melody beginning, his memory guiding the direction of his fingers.

As Alice listened to the tune, she felt all the bitterness and sorrow inside her that accumulated during her song dissipate, replaced by a much more calming and soothing emotion. Listening to Elliot as his fingers glided flawlessly across the piano, she couldn't help but allow the small smile creeping up her lips take over. So he hadn't been lying afterall. Elliot really _was _gifted in music. She wondered quietly if one day he could ever teach her.

Running her fingers against Cheshire's body once more, she felt the feline's muscles relax, the animal mewling. Alice smiled at her life-long companion. Even Cheshire liked it.

Slowly, she looked up at Elliot's face. Replacing the prideful scowl she had grown accustomed to was a small smile, his eyes closed, truly lost in the music. By now all the sadness had subsided in her heart, feeling something strange and unfamiliar swelling in her chest, like an ugly, hideous, yet untainted flower unfurling its petals.

It made her feel just a little bit more ... _warm_. Like she wanted to be closer to this strange boy, who she'd only met today, just in hopes of basking more in the warm feeling.

And at that Alice knew. That feeling...

was _happiness._

.

.

.

It had been a few minutes after Elliot's performance for Alice. Now the two sat in comfortable, content silence, the only sound being the pleasant snores of Cheshire as he napped and the faint jingling of his bell everytime he slightly twitched in his undisturbed sleep. Alice envied how easily he could fall into a peaceful slumber.

"What did you think of it?" Elliot suddenly asked her, his marine blue eyes looking down into her vivid aubergine eyes. Alice met his gaze, startled, before stubbornly looking away with a 'che', crossing her arms indignantly.

"It was... alright, manservant." she admitted, a pink blush staining her cheeks, trying not to convey how impressed she was with it. Elliot blinked, surprised, before his expression turned furious.

"WHAT? _Just _'alright'? That's it?" he cried out, musical talents obviously offended.

Alice continued her nonchalant act, arms still crossed. "Yep, nothing extraordinary. Learn to play better, will you, manservant?" she breezed.

Elliot felt as if he was going to explode. _'This girl, she...!'_

"Elliot! Alice! I'm coming up now!" a voice suddenly echoed from beyond the door. _Charlotte's._

Alice suddenly looked in an alarmed manner towards the door, an expression of anxiety and irritation mixed together painted on her young face. "Che-! She's coming back!"

Elliot swept his head to look towards Alice. Now, Cheshire was awake, quickly following Alice's steps as she went to retrieve her heels and white rabbit, setting them back in the appropriate place.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she hastily slipped on her shoes, combing her hair in front of the vanity so that not a strand was out of place before settling down next to him in front of the piano, hands in lap neatly, expression serene.

"What do you mean by that ..." Alice spoke, voice dripping with artificial sweetness ...

"... Elliot kun?"

The door burst open, revealing the analytical eyes of Lotti scanning the room and girl for any imperfections. Good, so the little brat hadn't been acting out. Lotti smiled deviously. Atleast _now _the girl knew her place in the Baskerville manor.

Turning back to her usual cheery self, Lotti smiled, pleased that Elliot and Alice were getting along so well, sitting together pleasantly in front of the piano. Alice sighed, relieved. The woman hadn't noticed anything.

"Ah? Charlotte oneesan. You're back." Alice stated pleasantly, Cheshire bristling and hissing at the new presence. "Elliot kun and I were just sharing our interests. Did you know, oneesan, that Elliot kun is a _wonderful _piano player? You really _must _listen to him one day, he is superb." Elliot could not help but blush at the extravagant compliment.

Charlotte smiled, trying to cover up the strong disdain she had for the young girl. "Is that so, Alice? I'm sorry but Elliot has to go now, it _is _rather late. Isn't that right, Elliot?"

Elliot looked at the clock in the room and gasped. A whole three hours had passed since he'd first clambered into the Baskerville estate. Mother would be worried! Getting up, yet almost heavy heartedly, he walked up to the door, where he turned one last time to look at his new acquaintance. Right now the girl looked disappointed, yet he couldn't discern if it was all just an act this time.

"Ah, alright. It was really nice meeting you, Elliot kun," Alice smiled up at him, albeit sadly. "I hope you can come back again to play the piano for me. And you _will _show me your composition when you're finished right?" she asked, this time in her true feelings.

Elliot couldn't resist the urge to smile back. "Of course. I'll come visit again, alright?"

Alice's face brightened up. "Thankyou, Elliot kun! I'll see you tomorrow! It was so nice having you here!"

And though Elliot knew he'd probably regret this choice in the future, he didn't mind it at all. Following the pink-haired beauty down the stairs, Elliot smiled again, heart feeling warm at the memory of grasping her small hand in his own, the melody of her voice haunting his ears.

_'Yes... this meeting is fate. I'm glad to have met you... Alice.'_

Elliot suddenly came up with an idea. Grabbing the composition paper from his pocket, with the word "Lacie" delicately written on the top, and remembering that Alice loved music, Elliot grinned, even more than before.

He could barely contain himself as he practically sprinted home, already wound up for the next day.

_Alice..._


End file.
